There is No Light
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: (AU) Naruto saw the death, destruction, and hatred. He didn't see the light and joy. And all that darkness can cause someone to snap...unless another was able to show him the light. Angsty SasuNaru


Disclaimer!

**A/N: So this is a kinda sad SasuNaru. Also, Kyuubi is in this, he does talk, italics is him speaking, underlined his Naruto thinking in response to what Kyuubi has said. Inspired by true events. Anywho, hope you like!**

Naruto hated him. Truly. But still, day after day, the blonde put a smile on his face, trying not to show the thoughts that echoed inside his head.

~Naruto~

_I don't get why you put up with this, Kit. _Because if I don't I'll snap.

Every day, Hinata looked away from my glance, afraid Sakura would hurt her. Sakura hated me much more than I thought was good for her. She was always sending glares in my direction, and basically banned Hinata and Kiba from talking to me.

And, for some idiotic reason, they listened to her.

Sasuke was the only one who didn't listen to her…but he was so infuriating! Honestly, does he have to sulk all the time?

_I hate teenagers. _Love you too, Kyuu-chan. 

I poked at the school's lunch, not knowing if I should say anything. Stupid pink-haired slut. Stupid Sasuke-teme.

My teeth clenched and my head throbbed. Oh, and in case you're wondering why my head hurts, it's because I got kicked earlier. I swear I saw Sakura smiling when that happened.

Then again, so was my dick of a teacher.

I just want to die. Nobody would miss me. _Sasuke would._

SHUT UP!

I slammed my fist on the table, about to start yelling.

….

….

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and I stood up.

"Sakura, you are heartless. You demon. You!" I hissed pointing at her. She look up innocently, and I saw Hinata's eyes widen, afraid I was going to tell the secret I had promised to keep between us.

"You are insecure, so you control you friends, and when they start to make other friends, you get scared try to scare off the friends they were making. I know you think you are scaring me off, but I know you, Haruno!" I was so mad right now, I'm shaking.

"I know about you're mother's glass and what you did to yourself with it! I can see the pain in your eyes, you so called 'mask of happiness' is pure crap! You aren't happy, and it's obvious!"

"Naruto, stop it!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura began crying.

"Sasuke, shut up! Honestly, I don't completely understand, what is wrong with you? You let Sakura hate me, let me suffer from it, all while you sit there, crushing on me! What is with that?" Sasuke froze.

"Yeah, that's right! I notice how you stare at me in every class we have together, how loving your eyes are! Or, how you 'accidentally' touch my ass in the halls!"

Sasuke tried to grab my arm, but I pulled away, eyes flashing. Sasuke froze in horror.

_Kit, stop! _Let me handle this!

"Your eyes…"

"I realize they're red! I honestly don't give a damn. Hinata, you know what, I honestly feel bad for this, but…"

"You're the one who warned me as to what Sakura was doing, but you sit there, pretending it's all fine! Do you even care about me? Hell, why should you?"

The secret was out. There, screw the consequences. 

_Your hand…_Huh?

Looking at my left hand, I saw it clawing into the skin of Sasuke's arm, blood dripping from the wounds.

"There is nothing left of you…" Sasuke whispered as I removed my nails and pulled my arm away, getting up and running through the halls of Konoha high.

_Slow down! _

SHUT UP!

Someone's running after me.

_Just stop._

And give up?

never.

Someone grabbed me, and I skidded to a stop. I was whirled around, and found Sasuke Uchiha glaring at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you realize what you've said?" He yelled.

Laughing, I replied, "I opened Sakura's eyes to the real world."

He wrapped his arms around me, and everything stopped, and I felt like a dam had just burst.

I was crying, I couldn't take the world anymore, I can't take it..

I clung to him and sobbed.

"Naruto…the real world…

has chaos, hate and lies…

yet it has far more love…"

Sasuke said, pulling me closer.

...and he was right


End file.
